The Ballad of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, and others
by colonialghost
Summary: They perform a play. It's god-tier.
1. The Characters

**The Ballad of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel (Cas), Robert Singer (Bobby), Rufus, Benny, Ellen, Ash, John Winchester, Charlie Bradbury, Mary Winchester, God (me), Crowley, Tommy Collins, Naomi, Ezekiel (Zeke), Aaron Bass, and Meg**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**STARRING:**

**THE DEAN: LEATHER JACKET**

**THE SAM: SIDEBURNS**

**THE CASTIEL: BLACK HAIR**

**THE BOB: UNWASHED HAT**

**THE RUFUS: MR. X**

**THE BEN: VAMPIRE**

**THE ELLEN: MATERNAL FIGURE**

**THE ASH: THE GUY FROM POKEMON**

**THE JOHN: FATHER**

**CHARLIE: RED-HEADED STEPSISTER**

**MARY: MOTHER**

**GOD: ULTIMATE FATHER**

**CROWLEY: CROW**

**TOMMY COLLINS: DOES NOT LIKE WENDIGOS**

**NAOMI: POWER SUIT**

**EZEKIEL: ZEKE**

**AARON BASS: JEW-ISH**

**MEG: BLONDE-BRUNETTE-BLONDE**


	2. oh no! demons!

It is a wedneseay and dean and sams and castiel ha ve ebeen captured by demsons. thety are fporcing them to performs a p lay. great!, ebuacse they have on prepaped!: thr ballod! they are so ecfvied to perofmr thei rplay, mainly beaycse outherwise they would die at the hands of demons. ok here foes nothing! says dean. yes i agree brother says sam. casstiel saus nothing and looks profoundly. suddenly, boby, roufus, benny, elen, ash, john, charlie, mary , god , corely, tommy, nomi, ezekiel, aaron, andmeg burst in unanimously! in unison, they say, unanimously, all at once, ' we wanwt to help you!' all at the same time.

But Crowl4et! why ever would you eer help us! say dean and sam and cas

beacuse i like plays, i was born to be in the spotl;ight

this is h*ck crowlye there is not spotlight d oyou even see alights eperson

no ... but the spotlihht will found me

oh . . . okay crowles

'nomi. . . what are you doing here' say castiel

"i dont know cas.. . i th ink i will leave" she leaves

ok gut s let us start the play now say the demons in unison

son of a gun dean says i cant even act what will id o

dont worry dean ouor broteerly love will hget us through htis says sam

ok brother says dean

thanks guys hope you liked. :]


	3. pre act i

dean and same and cas get onsta ge, so does crowely. bobby and rugus and ellen and josn and mary go sitd own in the audience to act as parenelta figuress. bobby sitts by rufus adn ellen sits by rufus too, but not on the saem side. then john sits by bobby, not the samse side as rufsu, ad nthen mary sits by john but not upon the same mside as boboy. it goes ellen then rufus than boby than john than mary and then a lto of demons. ellen a nd john happen t obe weheaing the same pattern and oclor of shirt.\, read and black plaid. they are also weawring jeans. mary was wearing a denim suit. boboy had on an unwashed truckers' hat that he took from a rouge rogue trucker, plus he was also wearing blue denim jeans and a plaid t shirt, but not read and blakc like ellen and john. rather it was egshell white and egshell brown. they all had on boot, brown with borwn shoelaces. the soles were brown. than because god wasp upset a th te lack of a lights guy he dedcied to be the lgihts guy. he went nad did the lights. finally they werent all standing or sitting in near complete darkness.

then benny ans ash and cahrlie and tommy and ezekiel and aaron go onstage. the curtain is sltil closed. it is red. meg sits with her fellow demons and then garth and kevin and kevin's mom walk in. they thought it was a movei thetre and were ther eto see monsters inc in theatre but alas it was a demon theatrer. the y figure it as good becauze well there were a lot of monsters there. garth and kevin decide to go on stage too and then kevin's mom go's and sits by herself beczu she has trust issues.

"hello everybody today we will b e performing ... to be continued." says dean loudly.


	4. post pre act i but still pre act i

dean and sam & cas and kevin and garth and charlie, aaron bass, tommy and crowley and benny and ash and zekiel are all on stage. the curtain is drawn. dean and sam ans d acasd are fervently discising the play. (authors note haha in this ezekiel is just ezekiel bcuz well i decided he dint dye bcuz i hadnt seen where was dead and not rilly ezekiel so yeah haha is just ezekiel so deal with it xD )

dean how will the play be? sam says loudlye

i dont know sam because ourjl idea for a play was really just a Copyrighted play and we can;t perform it but i know we can figure it out tohether

you are right dan we can do anything together i just know it

cas says so what will the play be aoburt?

cas can you fr*cking hear we said we odnt no! say dean and sam in unions

of coors i can hear den my earse are perfectlye fine says cas

okay while you guts we're arguing we were discusing a play. think as you like it . . . but they don't like it says ash and charlie and garth(ahthors note any character i likes isnt ded in this because i dont want them to be.)

y wuold we do that? we WANT them to like it says crowley

oh u've gat a point says ash and charlie and garth

then they unanimously come to the conclusioan that teye should perform an original play, except for tommy collins

eureka! how about an original! all of them sa y at the same time except tommy collins

tommy collins mutters great minds think alike but fools rarely differ


End file.
